


[崔世澜x你]纯白符号

by yumiso0381



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 纯白是她最后记得的颜色。（Another Story 第四天共通BE衍生，不喜勿看）





	[崔世澜x你]纯白符号

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> ① 背景是Another Story共通线第四天的BE，不想被剧透的请不要阅读。  
> ② MC是被灌药过的，思想崩坏，如不喜的请勿观看。  
> ③ 本篇是黑兰主场，有放置play、肛x，支配/臣服元素，未成年读者不要观看，如有不适也可迅速关闭，以保护心灵。在现实生活中，请保持理智，切勿模仿。

世澜烦躁地敲着键盘，工作枯燥乏味，他向来都不喜欢，只不过因为是救世主的命令，他还是照样执行，顺利地攻破一道道安全系统。

无聊！

自从那个女孩从app里消失后，RFA就没有办派对的意图了。Luciel认为她身陷险境，急得不停攻击漏洞和追踪，幸好他连日来都一一挡下，因此他连Mint Eye的一丝一毫都捉摸不到，只能挫败地承认她的人间蒸发。

本来就只是认识了几天，她对他们来说根本就不重要。RFA那些懦弱自私的混蛋，就是这么冷酷无情。

没错，她现在在Magenta快乐地生活。

从第一天起，他就已经认识了那个女人，她听信了Ray的拙劣谎言，并且获得踏足乐园的邀请函，虽然这些事情发生时，世澜都在沉睡，但共用同一身躯的他还是知道了。

他也知道那个女人对V没由来的信任，她总是在聊天室相信叛徒的话，将Ray的嘱咐抛之脑后，他好笑地看着Ray因为她的言语嫉妒得发抖，她说话的腔调，内心的想法，就连她多喜欢给成员们打电话，他也通通知道。他只是饶有兴致地观察着一切。

在那个夜晚，她说要回家。

既然不知好歹地回绝乐园的好意，那么她必须得到净化。

Ray亲手进行了这一切。

世澜还记得她从单纯地疑惑着灵药的功用，到她的瞳孔逐渐失去光泽，哀求Ray对她温柔，再到她流着泪求胆小鬼不要离开她，离开他她就会死，只不过用了几个晚上的时间。  
哈，所以说棉花糖男孩只是装作纯良啊。

世澜对此嗤之以鼻，他也瞧不上MC，她有哪里好？相貌普通，家境一般，拥有着愚蠢的天真，顶多就只能当个玩具吧……对了，她身上还有股奇怪的气味！这很是令他厌恶，因此每次都对她破口大骂。

她还是能拥有自己的手机，但当然，为了确保净化的效果不会消失，他还是要留意一下她有没有可疑的举动。

世澜调出了她手机的情况。

嗯，没有求救电话，没有什么异常……等等。

世澜看着她的多了几十条类似「如何奖励恋人」、「按摩棒」、「情趣玩具 种类」的怪异搜索记录，他顿时有了种不好的预感。

她最近一次网购……买了几个跳蛋和肛塞。

可恶……这都是些什么鬼东西？这个女人到底是想做什么？！

看了几眼店家描述，世澜脸红着几乎要跳起来了。

对了，她好像是有试探过他，是说他最近太忙了，有什么需要她帮忙的可以说出来，但当时世澜下意识骂她，告诉她自己才是强者，能够做任何事。

她怎么想到这些事情？难道她要用来引诱自己？哈……自大的玩具！谁要她做这些没用的事情讨好主人？简直不知廉耻！

看来不要理她好了。

世澜努力地说服着自己，然而他根本无法专心，他开启了自动攻击模式，扔下滑鼠，往某个房间的方向走去。

 

 

 

她一直都乖巧地待在自己的房间里。

MC如今是正式的一员，有时候也会到花园散步，也会到自助餐厅吃点饭，但是Ray从来不建议她走得太远，而且她也喜欢他精心布置给自己的房间，所以她大部分时间都不会外出。

今天也是那样。

自从她待在这里后，就总爱穿白色的洋装，她望着茫茫的白时，内心就仿佛轻轻地接触了世界，有时候阳光反射了身上那种光，变得耀眼生辉时，就觉得暖和舒适。

世澜进来的时候，就看到她坐在窗户边望着外面，不知在想些什么。

她听到门被打开的声音，立刻就欢快地露出笑容，下意识道：「Ray！……啊，世澜？」

世澜觉得忽然冷了下来。

「哈……我本来只是想来看看蠢货会不会在房间，结果还真在啊。」他随口出声讥讽，缓步走近她，「你还真听胆小鬼的话呢，难道是因为知道自己很没用怕被扔掉吗？可笑！」

MC有些想替Ray辩护，却又说不上什么来，只能道：「不是这样的，我今天也逛了花园……」

「闭嘴！我没有兴趣你做了什么！」世澜不动声色地观察着她有没有收起来的玩具，果不其然，他发现了放在柜子上的情趣道具，由于旁边还有快递的箱子，所以尤为显眼。

但MC心虚地跑过去，打算收起来。

「喂？那是什么？」他决定给她一次机会，要是她说是为了讨好他而买的，嗯，他也可以试着放过她……

「那、那是！没有什么特别的……只是给Ray的礼物……」

MC怯生生地解释道，觉得他不太能看懂这些是什么，又不想得罪他，平白挨一顿骂。

但是世澜早就知道了那是什么，怒意顿时充斥了他的大脑，将仅存的理智辗碎。

凭什么只给Ray！是瞧不起他吗？

他的内心在疯狂咒骂着，却什么没敢说出来。

——她到底在乎谁呢？说到底她喜欢谁？她是很喜欢Ray吗？什么时候喜欢的？她是因为被净化了才这样吗？胆小鬼有哪里好？他强大吗？他坚强吗？

他和他是无法分离的两个灵魂，就连现在，那让世澜感到恶心的弱者都在身体内沉睡着。他免不了觉得头痛欲裂。

世澜抢过她手中的道具，毫不留情地嘲笑，「这不就是些情趣道具啊？我们愚蠢的小公主终于开始发情了？」

她满脸通红，「不是那样的！只是Ray近来太累……」

是的，MC的本意只是想犒劳他而已……没想到会被世澜发现，面对她的大概就只有无止境的责骂和嘲讽而已，一时尴尬得想要钻到洞去。

「哦？那么公主也应该奖励一下我，毕竟我和Ray可是在同一副身体里的呢……」

 

 

为什么，会变成这样呢？

一直都是，机械的声音。

嗡嗡的，吵闹的，重复的，厌烦的，可怕的，无意义的，无休止的。

它们一直一直，都在她耳边回响。

而她抖如筛糠，洋装被解开了一半，胸罩也被他拉高，裸露的乳尖上黏着两颗跳蛋。双手早已被绑在床头，而下身的肉穴也想当然地被放进了震动器，至于后穴……世澜本来就犹豫地看着猫尾肛

塞，因此在她吓得落泪，连连哀求之下就放弃了。

而MC本是头一回买道具，没有什么研究，又在店家的极力推荐之下，自然是什么都买了些。

但就算后悔当初的决定也没有用了。

它们都用在了她的身上。

她感觉到道具以固定的频率震动着，刺激着她的内壁，每隔一段时间，就教她舒服又痛苦地高潮，柔软的床铺都湿了一大滩水渍，更别提早已发红的胸乳，都只是带来无尽的快感折磨。

她实在无法了解他的意图，世澜似乎只是一时兴起，他冷眼地看她充满雾气的双眸，毫无反应。

然而，世澜比起平日有些不同，如果要说这是他跟玩具玩的方法，他现在肯定就高兴地笑了，并且欣赏她求饶的模样，但他面无表情，只说「待会来找你」就狠狠地锁上了门。

她实在看不透。

MC也好想哭，事实上她也哭了。尽管得不到世澜一丝一毫的怜悯，她也抑制不住眼泪，身体的水分像要被榨干，她的嘴唇发干，只想再喝一口灵药，她也很想见她的男孩，他总是会对她温柔地微笑。

但事实是，她只能继续承受着机械的处罚。

「……哈……啊啊……唔、救……救命……」

MC的双腿不安分地移动着，下身努力地想要把那个异物排出去，这个道具效果超群到使她觉得身体都要被撕碎了。她努力地挤压着内壁，想要让它给弄出来，却只是徒劳无功，大脑亢奋又郁闷地工作，身体更是放纵地痉挛着，不断流出的爱液弄湿了床单。

在这种情况下，只能想象着Ray紧紧地抱着她的模样，才能减轻煎熬。

Ray……她的Ray……

在情色的遐想中，她的爱人正在与她缠绵相拥，浑身都被极致的快乐包围着，当脑海里的Ray在她耳边轻声说话时，她又弯起了腰，呜咽着，穴内渗出大量蜜液。

——又高潮了。

——我还会，高潮多少次？我会死吗？我这样下去会死吧？世澜想要杀死她吗？死之前还能看到Ray吗？

还有谁能求助……信徒们？对了，只有Mint Eye会无条件爱她，至于RFA，他们只不过虚拟的机器人。Ray已经告诉过她很多遍了。

MC并不认识除了Ray和世澜以外的人，因此如果没有他们，组成世界的符号也会随即崩塌，别的事物再也没有意义。

她的眼前只剩下天花板。

那种一成不变的白，像揉碎了的玉兰，一度占领了她的全部思维。

 

 

世澜在懊悔自己的行径。

他觉得内心的火燃烧着，却无处发泄，他不想表现得好像有多在乎那个玩具似的，却无法忽视她。破坏欲和恶心感只不断扩大着，大到要包裹整个心脏。

世澜在她的房间装了镜头，这件事MC也知道，那时候他满心以为这个女人会有什么激烈的反应，结果她脸上挂着轻松的笑容，就像他做了什么天大的善事似的。

她说：「那真是太好了，世澜。」

那真是太好了。

她说：「如果我遇到了危险，你和Ray会来救我的，对吧？」

他那时候骂了她。

她问：「Ray今晚会出来吗？」

她现在一切想法都以Ray的幸福为前提，并且在这个乐园里，获得以痛苦和快乐交替的无限循环，脱离平庸的困扰，每天都像漫步云端般自由自在。

只不过从来不怎么想到他而已。

「别开玩笑了！那个废物玩具！我绝对不会原谅她！」世澜恶狠狠地捶了下桌子，又看了下时间，感觉差不多让她知错了，便调出了监控画面，想观察下她会如何求饶。

电子屏幕的尺寸宽阔，他不想让别人进来看到自己的玩具哀求的模样，便调小了一点，却完全没有想到还是效果极好。

荧幕里的女孩子眼眶和鼻子也发红，脸上满是交错的泪痕，她似乎想要蜷缩起身体，不停发出抽噎的微弱呼救。然而双手都已被紧紧地绑在床头，拉高的胸罩色情地抵住两处浑圆，乳尖此时被震到红扑扑的，双腿也被固定着，穴内被放了条粉红色的线，直接连着外面的跳蛋装置，也不知她受到了多大刺激，让洁白的洋装都已经被爱液沾染了。

「……真难看！啊烦死了，她是怎么能够做到看起来总是单纯无辜的？！」

世澜看到眼前的情景愣住了，但又很快反应过来，继续责骂MC。

他努力将那一刹那出现的「她好像很难过」的想法抹灭，哈，她就该这样被惩罚！她凭什么得到温柔的待遇？

房间监控录像是实时转播的，世澜平日也有给它上密码，虽然MC换衣服什么的已经不是什么稀有画面了，但这么香艳的场面还是第一次在那儿上演。

世澜皱眉咒骂她难看，却无法转移视线，回到程序码的身上，而令他变得脸色铁青的是，他竟然有反应了。

别开玩笑了——！他怎么可能对那个玩具有欲望！

一定是她哭泣的姿态太情色了，这是正常的生理反应！

世澜终于找到说服自己的理由，他隔着西装裤抚摸着自己的性器，懊恼地发现已经涨了一圈，他便解开了裤链，伸手握住自己的阴茎，缓缓套弄起来。

「哈……啊……救命……呜……救……」

此时收音系统的声效格外立体，他仿佛能够感受这个女人在耳边喘息的体验，她甜腻而哀婉地呻吟着，而那道具就在她体内肆虐。

「她到底……！」

世澜无法停止想象在她体内驰骋的场面，他能够抱住她的腰，扒开她湿漉漉的穴口，然后……把自己的性器插进去，凶狠地惩罚她，惩罚她的傲慢娇纵。

这时候MC又好像因为机器的缘故，眼神迷离起来，身体快要陷入新的愉悦中，蓦然，她像有什么感觉，便看去镜头的方向。

「世……」她喊了一半名字，迟疑了半刻，终究没有唤，而是因为新一轮的极乐而哭喊出来。

「可恶……哈！」

世澜当然发现了，他心里发狂地责骂她，她真是愚笨得过分了，连供主人玩乐的功用也没有。他实在应该好好调教她一番，而在思考种种方法和观看画面之间，按捺不住射了。

世澜生气地抹干净手上的白浊，把监控镜头重新加密起来，在收拾过现场后，便推开工作室的门。他得去找玩具间在哪。

 

 

MC已经不是很记得自己是谁了。

在貌似没有尽头的爱欲折磨里，她只是被动地承受着，没有什么选择的余地。她是她自己，她是Ray的爱人，她是世澜的谁，她无法想到这个答案，只能对着房间的镜头流泪。  
眼前的事物模糊不清起来，像覆盖了水汽的玻璃，她欣慰地想到，终于要昏过去了吗？

「啪！」

然而，房门被打开了，她甚至无力看过去，只是世澜依然来到她的面前，脸上带着嘲弄的神色。

不要……嘲笑。

她哭着摇头。

世澜看她拒绝的举动，只觉得更加烦躁，便把随着跳蛋黏在乳尖上的胶纸撕掉，暂时放过她要坏掉了的胸部。

「啊哈……唔。」MC发出类似于解脱的气音，她急躁地想要把体内的跳蛋也拔出来，世澜却没有让她如愿，他解开了她手部的束缚，却把她压在了自己的身前。

「废物玩具。」世澜的声音异常地冷静，观察着她是否会不听话地乱动，并且随时准备制止她拔出跳蛋的举动，「取悦我，我就把道具拿掉。」

「……呜。」她像受欺负的兔子般耸拉着头，还是听话地解开世澜的西装裤，直接掏出他的性器，但没想到他早就发硬了，只能复杂地望了他一眼，便低下头舔弄起来。

MC感受着涨大的性器在口腔里捣弄，身下的肉穴仍被机械刺激着，却已没有那么的空虚茫然，她只觉得这样的含弄索然无味，甚至开始想象着世澜恶狠狠地进入她的模样，并因此流出了更多透明的蜜液。

不、不行……

她又想起了Ray。

Ray如果知道她这么幻想，一定会很伤心的……她不可以做让他难过的事情。

「喂！说说你给谁恬不知耻地口交？」世澜轻柔抚摸她的乳尖，恶意地笑着，光是这样，她已快要攀上顶峰了，她双眼盈满了泪水，柔顺地趴得更低，卖力地含弄着，却没敢出声。

「我问你，你在讨好谁啊！」世澜皱着眉头，突然大吼起来，拉起MC的肩膀，看进她的双眼。

她的眼眸里没有他。她固执地就是不肯望。

这种深深的挫败感操纵了他，就连体内的Ray几乎都要出来了，世澜勉强把他压制下来，随即愤怒地将她扔在床上。

他就应该好好地调教她的。

为什么不早点这样做，这样她就会……

世澜忽然想起了什么，他拿起了扔在床边的猫尾，有着非常蓬松的毛，上面有个圆滑的肛塞，这虽然是她自己胡乱买来的，但如果他没有发现，她就会和Ray快乐地使用吧。

——想都别想！

他干脆把还埋在她体内的跳蛋拔出来，发出啵的一下水声，原本还微发着抖的MC立时舒服了许多，但她还没享受太多这样的宽裕，就感觉一处陌生的地方被开拓起来。

「啊！那儿不行的……」

MC惊慌地挣扎起来，只是也无力阻挡，那跳蛋刺激着她另一处的肉穴，熟悉的震动却带来怪异的感觉，她也没想到只是短暂的时间，臀部已经认命地流出了些许黏腻的液体。

「吵死了！不想受伤就给我闭嘴！」

世澜目睹她淫靡的情状，也快忍不住想要欺负她的欲望，但还是给后穴涂抹了些润滑剂，这才伸出手指缓慢探入，感受着她整个身体的轻颤。

「那儿不行的……对不起……我再也不会买那些了……呜！」

MC边憋红了脸，边承受着开拓，心理上的恐惧大于陌生感，她不抱希望哀求着他，怪异的快感使她不适，她想要推开他的手，却忍不住尖叫起来。

她的后穴终究是第一次被进行这种事，还不是很习惯，但在他节奏的按压和抽送下，竟也达到了高潮，只是还没有像前面那样潮吹得厉害。

「哈！说什么永远只爱Ray的淫乱公主，不也忍不住了？」

「……别、别再说了……」MC发出零碎的呻吟，极端的快感逐渐控制了她的全身。

世澜还是忍不住了，他把猫尾插进她的后穴，惹来身下人一阵颤抖，在不动声色地确认没有弄伤后，这才把肿胀不已的性器放在她湿润的穴口磨蹭起来。

「求我。」他命令道。

「哈……唔呜……」她无意识地吸吮着自己的手指，睁开双眼，眼前的人又和爱人重叠起来。

他怒不可遏，威胁般按压揉搓了她的花蒂，「求我！我是世澜！你听清楚了吗！我不是Ray那个无用的人！」

「你是……」MC的神智都迷茫着，想要看清楚眼前的男人，也想被继续凶狠地贯穿，但像是戒律那般，总也说不出口。就在此时，对方温热粗长的器具直接挺入。

她终于说：「啊！世……澜……呜……世澜……」

「……你简直就是垃圾！路人的声音都比你好听多了！」世澜听着她高亢而动听的呼喊，却凶巴巴地骂了起来，只是打开她的双腿，方便自己随意顶弄。

「对不起……唔……好……世澜啊……」她欢悦地沉溺在快感之中，只知道只要继续说下去，就能获得更粗暴的对待。

世澜捧起她的脸颊，跟她交换了一个深吻，抢夺她口中残余的氧气，那是他从来未有过的，只属于棉花糖男孩的待遇，而如今，这些事他也可以逐一做到。

她是他的玩具。

世澜一边律动着，一边从口袋里拿出准备好的项圈，那是皮革制成的，左侧有个小铃铛，那么每当她移动的时候，他都可以听到。

「喂……玩具，想要这个吗？」他拿着它晃了晃，又恶意地顶弄几下。

MC好不容易才辨认出那是什么。

那摇晃的铃铛发出清脆的响声，那是应该被束在颈上的项圈。

那是……她要戴的东西。

外边的世界自由自在？她一步都不要踏出这个乐园。除了他们之外，哪有人会这样爱她？亲朋好友？RFA？那只不过是场遥远而虚幻的梦，以为精彩的人生都那么虚伪又无聊，现在才是真实的爱与温暖。

只是想象占有的情景都使她感到一阵战栗。

能够被彻底拥有的话，是多么幸福快乐的事情。

「想、想要……」MC好像看到了什么宝物，甚至伸手想要从他抢夺，「给我……」

「只要你好好表现，那就是你的了……相反，如果你继续冥顽不灵……」

「主人……世澜……我的爱人！我的……世澜……！」

MC毫不犹豫地喊了出来，下身紧紧地夹着他的性器，异常兴奋，世澜再没有说什么，而是把她翻过来，掐住她的腰部，还有摇晃着的猫尾，又深又狠地冲撞起来，直到在她体内释放。

「……我的……公主。」他终于说。

没有比他们更好的爱人。

 

 

 

「你是新来的吗？」

 

男人望向这位新来的信徒，他正好奇地到处张望，听说他被父母抛弃，四处颠沛流离，受尽歧视，完全那些不负责任的人们骗了。

不过不要紧，救世主不会抛弃这些人。

「是的，为了永恒的乐园。我会永远向救世主尽忠。」少年和他一起走在花园里，这里当然会有个属于他们自己的世外桃源。

然后他瞧见不远处有个穿着纯白连衣裙的人。

「……她是？」

这里大部分人穿着印有繁复花纹的神袍，偶然才会遇到一位不是，他实在很好奇。

男人望了下他的方向，然后道：「哦，那位……你……」

「……先生！等等我呀！呼，这是你的物件吗？」结果她直接凑了上来，拿着他的手帕询问，而少年望着她温暖的笑容，不禁愣了，「是、是的……」

「那给你，下次不要丢了哦。」她又笑了笑，便转身离去。

男人见她走远了才说：「……看你这模样，你千万不能喜欢那位姐妹，知道了吗？」

「为什么？」

「Ray和……世澜先生都不知道有多喜欢她！她是他们俩的恋人，上次有信徒去和她表白，结果当晚就参加了净化仪式……」

「……至于她？她的心灵早就纯洁无暇了。」

「……不、不是这样的，总之，你别想要染指她就是了。我现在带你去餐厅……」

少年敷衍地应答着，又无法自抑地回过头，这才注意到她手里还捧着一束晚香玉，由于刚才距离接近的缘故，他周遭也残留著那种幽香。而她就站在阳光下，似乎十分舒适。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 草，我终于写完了。  
> 原本只是想写个黑兰放置play，不知道为什么加了很多设定和废话，写着写着又太累了，结果睡着无数次，差点又想让他100字H搞定（黑兰：生气.gif）  
> 最后的构想是一个支配/臣服的场景，我觉得MC要打从心里觉得黑兰是她的主人，她的依靠，就必须来这么一个情节才对。  
> 所以结局的是被完全净化的MC。表面看起来很正常，内里已经全部坏掉了。  
> 嗯……这是不健康的关系，切勿模仿，没有对方同意的话会被拘捕的。  
> BTW，晚香玉的花语是危险的欢愉。


End file.
